Broken, Bruised and Abused By: Tofuvi
by Tofuvi
Summary: Lie Ren is cursed. Cursed with the blood of an age old lineage known as Hasunohana. His father killed his mother, and is abusive to the poor boy. He's depressed and sad until he transfers to Beacon Academy, where he makes new friends, and enemies. But, what happens when his friends begin to find out the truth, how long can he hide it? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to take a different approach to Ren and instead make him a shy, timid person instead of the jaded individual that he is, so here you go! Enjoy!**

Ten-year-old Ren watched as his father advanced on his mother, knife in hand, his mother screaming for help. Ren closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as the pained screams of his mother's death resounded around the small cabin.

"Mom!" Ren screamed, opening his eyes to see his mother lying in a pool of blood, his father standing over her.

"Get up, filth." His father spat, Ren doing as he was told and standing up shakily. He grabbed his son's wrist, dragging him out of the small woodland cabin, and to their car. "Get in the trunk." Ren slowly climbed into the small trunk, curling into a fetal position as he pulled the hood closed behind him. They had left their town, and moved into the remote cabin in the woods, which was completely off the radar, just a few months ago. Ren left behind his childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie, and his beloved house in which he'd spent so much time in. His father was driving along a rather bumpy road at the moment, Ren grunting as he was tossed around. Ren felt hot tears running down his cheeks. His mother was all but gone now, and he was alone. His father had killed her, not because he didn't love her, but for her blood. The blood of an age old lineage known as the Hasunohana. He cried. Having bright magenta eyes was a sin in this world, for unknown reasons. Bloodlines were considered tainted if even the slightest drop of Hasunohana blood ran through their veins.

In Ren's case, it was more than just a drop. Hasu blood was dominant in his system. He wasn't even remotely human. He looked nothing like his father, who had bright blond hair, and blue eyes the color of the sky. His mother had only married the man they had no place to go. Ever since the humans discovered the Island of the Lost a hundred years ago, they had loathed the Hasunohana for their special abilities, and all but a few were left in the world thanks to the humans. They thought the Hasu were evil, devils spawn, and took special care to dispose of them. The Hasu were known for their power, having complete control over the elements, they were one of two new races that were discovered on the Isle of the Lost. The other was the Faunus, who were much more accepted for some odd reason. Their animalistic traits actually made them quite popular with humans, and were integrated into society as if they were normal people. All Ren wished was that he was normal…

"GET UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ren slowly opened his eyes, peering upwards at his father, who was clearly drunk. "You're going to be late for your first day at Beacon Academy." He scoffed. "I can't believe the district is making me send you to school, at least you passed the entrance exam so I don't have to pay…" Ren flung the covers off, looking at the time. Six in the morning. He had plenty of time… lasses started at nine and he had to be there by eight. He might as well get ready since he was up. The fifteen-year-old went to the bathroom across the hall, looking at himself. Bruises lined his collar bone and chest, along with his neck, the dark marks sticking out like a sore thumb against his pale skin. He hadn't filled out much like other boys his age did. He was thin. Way to thin. You could see the faint outline of his ribcage. And his eyes. What was he going to do about his eyes?

"Here." His father threw a pair of glasses at his. They were red framed with thin lenses. "They distort the colors, make your eyes look blue. They were your mothers." He slipped the glasses on, amazed at the change of color in his eyes, which were now the same color as his fathers. He slipped on a baggy forest green tee-shirt to hide his slimness, and wrapped a gray scarf around his neck to hide his bruises. He slung his black messenger bag over his shoulder and quickly exited the home, grabbing an apple on the way out. He sighed, biting into the apple. By the time he'd gotten out of the house, it was seven forty, and it was a fie minute walk to school.

"Come on Phyrra!" Yelled a voice from behind. Ren turned. A lanky blonde boy was walking beside a red headed girl, who was laughing.

"I can't, Jaune." The girl called Phyrra laughed.

"Please!" Jaune pleaded. Ren threw his apple core into the trash can, one of many that lined the neighborhood's streets. He continued on walking, adjusting his glasses to make sure they didn't fall off as he tried to ignore them and continue walking. That didn't work so well.

"Hey!" The blonde came up to Ren, walking front of him. "You going to Beacon Academy?" Ren nodded.

"Oh, so you'll be at our school." Phyrra smiled. She held out her hand and introduced herself, along with Jaune.

"I-I'm Ren." Ren said quietly, keeping is gaze firmly fixed on the floor. Jaune slung his shoulder over the boy, watching him flinch away.

"Come on, Ren." Jaune laughed as they began walking. "So, what classes do you have?" Ren fumbled with his bag before pulling out his class schedule and handing it to Jaune, who looked it over with his one free hand. Phyrra looking over his shoulder to look on.

"We all have math and music together." Phyrra smiled happily.

"Shit!" Jaune yelped, grabbing Ren's wrist and pulling him forwards. "It's seven fifty-two!"

Math was crazy. It consisted of ten people, all of them from homeroom. The school was rather small, seeing as the entrance exam was extremely difficult and only a few made it through. Jayne and Phyrra were there, along with four girls, dressed in either red, white, black, or yellow. There was also a group of four boys Jaune told Ren were all named after birds for some odd reason, and to steer clear of them to avoid trouble. Ren watched Professor Oobleck flash by the board, obviously on a caffeine high, furiously writing things down on the board. He just so happened to also be the history teacher.

"You!" He flashed in front of Ren, the startled boy flinched back. "What do I get when I answer the problem on the board?" Ren looked at the board, doing the calculations in his head in a split second.

"Nine thousand eighty-five and two hundredths." Ren said quietly.

"Correct." Oobleck yelped, rushing back to the board to explain more problems. Ren sighed, burying his head in his scarf. Today was going to be a long day.

Ren sighed, looking down at the piano. The class of fourteen students, the same people he'd had from math plus a group of seniors who called themselves "Team Coffee.", looked on at him.

"So, Mr… Lie…" Professor Peach said. "You play the piano, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Ren said softly, raising his hands above the keys. He adjusted his glasses once before starting. Professor Peach gasped, as did the rest of his classmates as he began Liebesleid, Love's Sorrow. Painful memories came flooding back. His mother used to play the piano for him, and taught him how to play. He remembered the tall, graceful woman, looking down at him with blue eyes which were cause by the glasses. He remembered sitting on her lap, resting his hands on hers and she drummed her fingers across the keys, Ren eventually learning to imitate. He remembered hearing this song every night before he went to bed. He remembered watching his mother die, right in front of him. Tears involuntarily began streaming down his cheeks, Ren closing his eyes as he played the song from memory, feeling the keys and hearing every soft thump the keys made when he pressed them, hearing the way each note rang out, the breathing of the onlookers. He finished. His hands fell to his sides, limp as he looked down at the floor. Professor Peach was in hysterics.

"WONDERFUL!" She cried. "You have a real talent, my boy!" She smiled. No one seemed to notice the tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, so Ren quickly wiped them away on his scarf. No one knew what he was. No one else seemed to be able to get up to Ren's skill level in piano, though a girl dressed in all white had the voice of an angel, and Jaune seemed proficient with the guitar. Ren avoided Jaune and Phyrra, or at least tried to. He ducked away from them, but, honestly, he was just trying to avoid people in general. Things were going just fine, until he ran into Cardin Winchester and his friends.

"Hey, you new here?" The ginger asked. It seemed like a perfectly normal question, so Ren simply nodded.

"So, you got any money?" Asked the boy with blue hair.

"U-um… No. Sorry." Ren responded softly.

"Then how are you going to buy lunch?" Asked the boy with a green Mohawk.

"I-I wasn't going to buy lunch-"

"Come on." Cardin smirked. "You've gotta have something."

"N-no…" Ren whimpered. "I-I'm sorry. C-Can I go-"

"You're not going anywhere." Cardin frowned, grabbing the boy's hair and throwing him to the floor. Ren's eyes went wide. He was used to abuse at home, but at school too? Tears of frustration began streaming down his face. Why? Why did everyone in this world hate him? Why was he born like this? Why did he have to hide behind a pair of glasses, and conceal his abilities. Why couldn't he just for once be able to fight back without being feared?

"I-I'm sorry…" Ren whimpered. He choked as a swift kick was delivered to his neck, and a few more landed on his stomach. It hurt. It hurt. He curled up into a tiny ball to try and go away. Try to disappear. But there was only pain. Pain and horrible things. Why couldn't he just disappear? Just fade away…

"HEY!" The pain promptly stopped, Ren looking up to see a busty blond girl, and Phyrra stinging above them, Cardin and his crew fleeing the scene. The blond held her hand out to Ren, who gladly took it.

"Th-thank you." Ren chocked. He stumbled getting up, leaning on Phyrra for support.

"Jesus Ren…" Phyrra frowned. "You're light as a feather?

"Come on." The blond smirked. They hobbled to the lunch room, where kids were eating from assortments of food. Phyrra introduced the blond as Yang as they sat down with Jaune and a group of three girls who introduced themselves as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.

"Hey Ren!" Ruby smirked. "We're all going to Jaune's house later. His family owns a HUGE company and he lives in a giant mansion! Wanna come?" Ren shook his head.

"S-Sorry… I can't…" He frowned, quickly coming up with an excuse. "My mom's coming home early from work today since my aunt is coming into town." He pushed up his glasses vnervously. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine." Jaune clapped the smaller boy on the back. "Maybe next time."

"I win." Weiss put down her cards, smiling as everyone else groaned, throwing their cards into the small pile in the middle of the circle they formed. DING DONG. Jaune groaned.

"Cooooooming." He yelled, standing up and heading to the front door, which stood five feet away from their current position. "How can I help you?" Jaune opened the door to a small girl with bright orange hair, staring up at him with wide blue eyes.

"I'm guessing you all go to Beacon Academy?" She looked behind Jaune at the five sitting on the floor, who stood to stand behind Jaune.

"yeah…" Jaune frowned.

"Is Lie Ren in your class?" She asked, Jaune nodded. "Please… Save him." Jaune's eyes went wide as Phyrra stood beside him.

"What do you mean?" Phyrra raised an eyebrow.

"My Ren has been suffering so much…" The girl said, looking down at the floor. "Ever since we were kids and he left me all ALONE." She frowned. "I want you to help him. I want you to do what I couldn't accomplish when we were kids… Please free him for me. It's the only way I can pay him back…" She pulled a slip of paper from her skirt and handed it to Jaune. "Call me if you have any trouble." She smiled. "I hope you can help him." And she ran off, into the night. Jaune looked down at the paper. There was a phone number, and Ren's house address scribbled down, along with a small note in all capitals.

"DON'T TAKE OFF HIS GLASSES."


	2. Chapter 2

**I PRESENT PART TWO! Enjoy!**

It had been a month, Ren growing more and more distant from the group of six.

"I can't see what's wrong with him." Weiss frowned.

"Guys, there may be something we just aren't noticing." Blake frowned, the bow she used to disguise her cat ears twitching.

"I know Cardin has been giving him a hard time." Yang frowned.

"And there's a rumor going around that he isn't too close with his parents." Ruby frowned. "But it's mostly just his parents being a little controlling."

"Wait." Jaune fished something out of his pocket. The note the ginger girl had given him that night. He read the address out loud. "8118 Maple."

"Shh! We're going to get caught!"

"You whisper really loud, Jaune!"

"Will both of you shut it!" Weiss held a finger to her lips, eyes narrowed. They had branched off from Ren walking home, turning left while he kept going straight, then sneaking to his house before he got home thanks to Weiss's glyphs and Ruby's speed.

"Ren should be home soon." She hissed, and, just like magic, the door clicked open and quietly closed.

"Where have you been!" Came a loud voice from inside the house. The six were crouched outside an open window, listening in. Now they peeked in to see Ren, head bowed, standing in front of a large, blonde man. "I thought your lousy school ended at three?! Why weren't you home at three o' five?"

"I-I'm sorry sir." Ren murmured. "I was walking home with some kids from class and we got carried away talking."

"People actually want to be around you?" The man scoffed. "That is the biggest lie I have heard in my life." He pulled on Ren's hair. "Now tell me where you've really been?"

"N-no… Really sir." Ren yelped as the man kicked him to the floor.

"Listen up." The man yelled, driving his foot into the poor boy's stomach, continuing over and over and over until Ren just stopped making noise, stopped writhing and grunting. He just stopped. "I am ashamed to be your father; the world doesn't need filth like you. I don't want to keep you here; I don't want you! But I would get arrested if I turned you in!" He spat. "I'm going to the bar, make me some food, I'm bringing home about five guys, so make enough. I'll be back by five." The man exited the house, the six of them shrinking down.

"Oh my god." Yang hissed. "The man's insane!"

"I can't believe it…" Blake said under her breath.

"This is wrong." Jaune hissed. "So, so wrong." They slowly looked back into the house to see Ren beginning to get up, grabbing onto the marble table to support himself. He stumbled to the fridge, taking out multiple vegetables and a large marinating steak with a small flag which was labeled "DAD'S! DO NOT TOUCH!". He put water on the stove and began chopping the vegetables finely and adding them to the boiling water, simmering the steak before adding seasoning and setting them out on nice plates. By the time he was done, it was five. Six large, burly men, one of which who was Ren's father, burst into the house, laughing and hiccupping.

"Oi! Ren! You got dinner?" The man laughed. Ren nodded, setting the plates out on the table. The warm smell drifted out of the house, everyone humming with delight at the smell. "Good, go to your room for now." Ren nodded, limping out of the kitchen.

"Guys, I think we should go."

"Hey, Ren!" Yang clapped the smaller boy on the back, a small yelp coming from him before he looked up at her with a small smile.

"H-hello Yang." He said.

"Did something happen yesterday?" She frowned. "You're walking with a limp." He quickly pushed up his glasses.

"I just tripped a bit," Ren said quickly. "It's nothing." Yang raised an eyebrow. "N-no, really, I'm fine." He tugged at the pink strip in his hair.

"You know; you can always talk to us if you have a problem." Yang frowned. "We're friends."

"O-okay…" Ren stammered. "T-th-thanks." As he tried to walk away, Yang grabbed his wrist.

"Wanna talk about it?" Yang frowned. Ren shook his head.

"Th-there's nothing to talk about." He said, cerulean eyes looking at her violet eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the music class, where everyone else was, eyes narrowed.

"O-oh, h-hello." Ren stuttered.

"Ren." Jaune frowned. "What have you been hiding?"

"Wh-what?" Ren yelped, trying to break out of Yang's strong grip. "I-I don't kn-know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb." Weiss snapped, grabbing the boy's collar. "We all know something's wrong."

"Wh-what?" Ren yelped.

"You constantly wear a scarf, even though it's like, a HUNDRED degrees, and you're limping." Ruby frowned.

"Just spit it out." Blake frowned.

"Ren." Phyrra frowned. "You can tell us."

"There's nothing to tell," Ren said quickly before pulling his hand away and exiting the room with a loud thud.

"That didn't work." Yang groaned.

"He's being abused, what did you expect, he wasn't going to tell us right out," Weiss said. "Besides, he seems to be more than just abused."

"COME ON!" Cardin dug his foot into Ren's stomach, causing him to double over and slam into the lockers.

"I-I told you…" Ren choked. "I don't have any money."

"You sure, shorty?" He sneered. "I thought you always gave me a twenty?"

"I-I d-don't have any mo-money." Ren whimpered, tears beginning to glide down his cheeks. "Please, stop. I'll bring you something tomorrow."

"But I won't need it tomorrow," Cardin yelled. "I need it now. Come on, you must have something." He cracked his knuckles. "If you don't, I'll beat your ass."

"W-Wait-I-" Ren was promptly interrupted with a kick to the face, which sent him crumpling to the floor. He sat himself up, curled in a tiny ball against the lockers. "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be." Cardin sneered, stomping on Ren's head, laughing as Ren crumpled into a tiny ball on the floor.

"Look!" Cardin laughed, nudging his friends, who were chuckling. "The kid's crying." He felt four feet make contact with his body, hard, enough to make him cry in pain. But he deserved it, didn't he? He deserved every last kick because he was born. He was a nuisance, something people only wanted to exterminate. He wanted to die, this was less painful than what death awaited him. He might as well die now.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" In seconds, the kicking stopped, replaced with feet, lots of feet. Then he saw it, the moment that made his heart skip a beat. A hand swiped away his glasses and smashed them under their foot before walking away, muttering curses.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry Ren, I sweaR YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER I LOVE YOU GODDAMMIT**

Ren made sure his uncut bangs covered his eyes before looking slightly upwards. There stood Yang, Jaune, Phyrra, Ruby, Weiss and Blake, Jaune offering his hand.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, concern evident in all of their eyes. Ren stood up, without an answer, trying to walk away. He felt Jaune's strong hand on his slim, underfed shoulder. He moved some of his hair so his eyes wouldn't be visible.

"Ren." Jaune frowned. "Come on." Ren felt his leg begin to burn. The beating his father gave him last night was really starting to kick in. He'd been limping all day, the bruises starting to take form under his baggy shirt and jeans, black marks and long gashes hidden by his grey scarf.

"I might as well die now," Ren muttered.

"Ren." Jaune gasped.

"There no point in hiding it!" Ren yelped. "I'm only going to be able to live half a life, so why not just die now!" He slumped against the lockers, leg giving way as he slumped to the floor, gasping hard.

"Ren, what are you saying?" Yang's voice asked.

"YOU CAN'T KILL YOURSELF," Jaune yelled at his, shaking his shoulder. "Life is a valuable thing you know?"

"You only get one." Phyrra frowned. "If someone stabs you through the heart, you're dead." (wink, wink) (I'm a terrible person)

"It doesn't matter." Ren whimpered. "It doesn't matter."

"Think about it." Jaune tried to calm the raven haired teen down. "You won't ever be able to see your family, your mother- "

"My mother is dead." Ren snapped. Everyone's eyes went wide. "She's dead…"

"Ren… I…" Blake began.

"It doesn't matter." Ren whimpered. "It doesn't matter if you die if your life doesn't matter in the first place. If your existence is cursed by the world, if no one will care about you if they find out who you really are."

"Ren! Stop telling yourself that!" Jaune grabbed the young boy's shoulder, whipping around, though quickly backing up. Bright, powerful, sorrowful magenta eyes looked back at him, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"There's no point hiding it anymore." He cried. "I'm a monster. If you'd all known me before, you'd try to kill me without a second thought." A _shing_ resounded through the air, the sound of metal against metal. A sword rested at his throat, right under his chin. Ren didn't know where it came from, maybe it was hidden, he had no idea, but the idea came to his head. The cold metal against his hands, he'd be able to see mom again. He smirked, grabbing the sword and relishing the feeling of the blade ripping into his palm, the warm blood that dripped down his arm. He lowered it right to his heart, tears mixing with his own blood. He pressed the tip into his skin, watching as blood bloomed at his chest. He could feel his arm shaking. Why? Why was he shaking? This is what he wanted.

"Just… Just get it over with." He muttered. He looked up at the owner of the sword, eyes sorrowful and full of pain.

"I-I can't." Jaune cried. "I can't kill you."

"DO IT!" Ren screamed. "Pretend I'm a person you've never met before!" Jaune's eyes went wide, along with everyone else's. "DID YOU EVER WONDER ABOUT HOW WE FELT?" He dug his palm deeper into the blade. "Watching our families murdered without a second thought, just because we were different, then seeing hunters using that very same power that we possessed to kill us?" Ren began to sob, ugly, horrible sobs. "My mother was killed by a man who loved her, just because… Just because she had these cursed eyes." He looked at Jaune. "And now you all are just continuing this blood bath." He stood up, flinging the sword to the side, leaning against the lockers.

"Ren… I…" Jaune began.

"It's fine." Ren snapped. "If you can't do it…" He slammed his hand against the lockers, grabbing the metal and feeling it soften under his grasp as he twisted it into a dagger. "Then I'll just do it myself, huh?" He held the dagger over his heart. "It really won't make much of a difference."

"Stop it." Jaune whimpered. He rushed forwards and hugged Ren from behind, the taller blond squeezing the crying boy. "Stop it." Ren slowly felt his consciousness start to fade, his hand fell to the side, limp as his makeshift dagger fell out of his hands, and he fell into a warm grasp.

"Mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooo Sorry! I'm on vacation right now and I managed to squeeze out a little writing for this chapter, sorry it's so short, promise I'll make it up in the next chapter ;)**

"We can't turn him into the government. They'll kill him."

"It's the right thing to do."

"I don't care. You'd think he's been through enough suffering."

"We'll keep him at your house for now, Jaune, since your parents and sisters are all at a conference in Vacuo, but once they get back, we have to do something."

"I know…" The door slammed shut. Ren felt his eyes begin to peal open, the warmth of sunlight bathing his body. He struggled to sit upright, collapsing back down on a soft cushion before a kind face looked down at him.

"Finally." The face smirked. "You've been out for a few hours."

"Who…" Ren murmured, feeling sleep try to claw its way back into his mind.

"It's Jaune…" The face smiled. Ren felt a slight pang in his heart, a familiar wetness climbing down his cheeks.

"Am…. Am I going to die?" Ren chocked. "If so, I'd rather get it over with, quick and easy."

"What are you talking about?" Jaune smiled, helping the younger boy sit up. "You're going to stay here for now until you feel better and you can stay away from your dad."

"What?!" Ren yelped. "No, no, no, I need to get back home." he flung his legs over the side of the couch, trying to stand only to crumple back to the floor, hissing in pain as his leg shot on fire.

"Here." Jaune lifted the boy back onto the couch. "Lemme see." He unwrapped Ren's scarf, tenderly touching the large bruises and gashes, looking at his arms and finally pulling up his pant leg only to gasp. A large black and blue bruise lined his calf, signaling a broken bone.

"How have you been walking on this the entire time?" Jaune frowned.

"Grit my teeth." Ren frowned, grimacing when Jaune touched the area.

"Well, we can't take you to the doctor." Jaune frowned. "I'll just have to do it myself." He smirked in determination. He walked away, coming back with gauze, and a long bandage. "My mom's a nurse."

"hey Jaune…" Ren frowned. "Why… Why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean why am I helping you?" Jaune smirked. "We're friends, remember?" He placed his hands over Ren's leg, an all too familiar warmth growing underneath his palms.

"What-" Ren's eyes went wide, he felt tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. He used his one good leg to kick the blond away, now exposed magenta eyes wide like saucers.

"Ren?!" Jaune yelped as he fell on the floor. "What…" He was at a loss for words. Ren silently stared at Jaune before quickly burying himself under the sheet that was spread on top of him.

"I thought they wouldn't find her…" He murmured. "How…"

"Ren, what's wrong?" Jaune asked. "Are you okay?"

"I had no idea…" Ren whimpered. "How could you not know, Jaune?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Those abilities that you hunters have…" Ren murmured. "Have you ever wondered where they came from?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "The government can't just CREATE new powers; they have to steal them. Every Hasu they kill… The power they possessed is being given to the Hunters… You… You have my mom's…" Ren looked up at a very startled Jaune, who looked dumbly down at Ren.

"I-I'm… I…" Ren smiled lightly, remembering the way his mother's touch felt, whenever he'd trip and she'd secretly heal him and wipe away his tears, avoiding his father for the rest of the day.

"It's fine…" He sighed. "J-just keep going… It feels good."


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you heard?" Weiss yelped, bursting into the Arc household, stirring a sleeping Ren and a leaving Jaune startled. "Ren's father is trying to find him!"

"I thought his dad hated him." Jaune frowned.

"Yeah, but if the government found out he was 'harboring' a Hasu, he'd be in trouble." Weiss frowned. "And Ren is registered as his 'son'. He's doing it on his own, and didn't file any reports, but he came up and asked me if I'd seen him on my way here."

"What's happening?" Ren mumbled, slowly sitting up.

"nothing." Jaune lied. "Here…" He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the TV, colors blaring to life.

"The last Hasunohana clan has been decimated." The reporter

said, gesturing to the gruesome image behind her, fire burning down a large building and people fleeing from it, mothers carrying their children and husbands holding already deceased wives. "We have gained reports that there may be individual Hasu's living amongst our society, and the Hunter's League has promised to track them down using their newly named powers, called Semblance."

"W-what…" Ren whimpered. "What do they… No… That can't be true."

"Here is footage from the attack. Many Hasu actually fought back, and many soldier died, but the hunters managed to fight them off, the Hasu claiming they did not want violence." The screen changed to shaky footage, many armed soldiers surrounding the large building, which was on fire. As people began racing out, guns shots began firing, people dropping one after another. Some actually began using their powers, fire blazing across the line of people and blocking the Hasu from sight before the footage went black. Ren stared wide eyed at the screen, which Jaune had hastily turned off.

"Ren, I-" Weiss tried to say.

"No." Ren frowned. He grabbed the remote and pressed power. "Vale News Station conducting a speech today on the false news reports surrounding their business… Important political figures to be there…" He murmured, the TV going black. He stood up, an odd aura radiating off him.

"Ren…" Jaune frowned. "You alright.

"I'm fine." Ren frowned. "I'll be back.

"Ren, you aren't thinking…" Weiss frowned.

"I am." Ren said sharply, his timid demeanor all but gone. "It doesn't matter if I can get through to their thick skulls or not… I won't die."

"Ren it's dangerous." Jaune frowned. "I can't let you- "

"Jaune." Ren frowned. Have you ever wondered how the Hasu government worked? We had a Queen and a King that had absolute authority and powers beyond the imagination…" Jaune and Weiss raised an eyebrow, Ren smiling softly. "My mother was descended from the Queen, making me the next in line for the throne… Technically, I am the prince of the Hasunohana, and that allows me extraordinary power. I won't get hurt."

"At least be careful."

"And that's why our reports are a hundred percent true!" The man on the podium yelled. Ruby nodded to Jaune, the crowd of people looking up at the podium oblivious to what was about to happen. Ruby unfurled her precious Crescent Rose, firing a single shot into the air.

"Attention everyone here! This is an emergency announcement from the Hunter's League!" Everyone turned their attention to Yang who was standing at the podium, the man previously speaking knocked to the ground. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, and Phyrra all jumped onto the Podium, their weapons out and ready.

"We are here today to call attention to what the government is doing, and also to hear a speech from a very important man." Ruby called into the microphone. Jaune took the mic next.

"We are all hunters, but we'd like to say the way we got our powers was wrong and corrupt, and the government has lied to you; used you, to attain power."

"Here, lemme explain." Phyrra smiled, stepping to the mic. There were several whistles, Phyrra being a famous huntress. "Power cannot be created, only taken, and that's what the government is doing. They convinced you the Hasunohana were out to kill you, out to destroy humanity, and turned the entire human race against them, when, really, they were trying to kill off these Hasu because they posed a great threat to them as the leaders of this world." There were several gasps from the crowd. Phyrra nodded. "Our leaders began killing the Hasu using your ignorance and fear as an excuse, and taking their power for themselves, and, when they had more than enough, began giving it to hunters and huntresses as an attempt to cover up their wrongs and to tr commotion, not sure whether to trust her or not.

"Now, can we please listen to a small speech by a Hasu, who has NO intention of hurting or killing ANY of you." Blake frowned. Ren stepped out from his hiding spot behind the curtains, causing many panicked gasps.

"It's a Hasu!"

"RUN!"

"He'll kill us!"

"Ren." Phyrra nodded. Ren smiled. He waved his hand, a large magenta barrier preventing anyone from leaving the small courtyard in which they held their speech.

"This is being broad cast to the world, right?" Ren said in the mic, gaining everyone's attention. Jaune nodded. Ren gulped. "Um… Hello? Hi… Um… My name is…" He frowned, not wanting to reveal his name to the public. "Kuroh Nanakami… And, I am here to tell you that the Hasu are not out to get you." Everyone's attention was fixed on Ren, who forcefully gulped down his nerves. "We are not trying to hurt you, and definitely not trying to kill you. I would know."


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, just a little message for those of you following my story... I'm starting a RWBY OC team fic starring my OC team WNDR (wonder)

If you are interested I'd be happy to reply to any messages, thanks for all the support

~Tofuvi


	7. Chapter 7

I'VE DECIDED TO LEAVE THIS STORY HERE. Not only because I'm content with it, but because I fell you, my lovely followers, should decide what happens to Lie Ren and his wonderful self! Does he see Nora again? What about his father? I'm leaving so many questions unanswered so you may answer them yourselves. It's up to your imagination. Thanks for all the love and support, I got so many messages about my OC Team WNDR, who will soon be enrolled in Beacon! They'll be up soon, trust me! Until next time...

-Hotaru


End file.
